


And I’m so Dizzy (don’t Know What Hit me) but I’ll Be Alright

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, shogi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Shikamaru e Kakashi iniziano ad instaurare un rapporto d'amicizia ripensando ad Asuma.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikamaru
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 2





	And I’m so Dizzy (don’t Know What Hit me) but I’ll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [And I’m so Dizzy (don’t Know What Hit me) but I’ll Be Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161264) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Venerdì 22 Gennaio 1681  
> TITOLO: All of Me - John Legend

Era un giorno particolarmente freddo, a Konoha, e Shikamaru era arrivato in ufficio molto prima del solito per svolgere della corrispondenza urgente riguardo la missione ANBU in corso. Era rimasto alquanto stupito di trovare l’Hokage nella poltrona a quell’ora. Non che Kakashi fosse un Hokage pigro (sorprendentemente, infatti, era l’esatto opposto), ma sapeva che l’uomo era tornato a casa solo dopo la mezzanotte e non erano nemmeno le sei del mattino quando lui era arrivato al palazzo.

Capiva l’urgenza di Kakashi, davvero; la missione congiunta con Suna era un rischio tremendo e, in caso di fallimento, poteva precipitare l’Alleanza in una nuova guerra. Ma doveva anche prendersi cura di sé stesso o sarebbe crollato.

E infatti quella mattina il lavoro era andato a rilento così, dopo pranzo, Shikamaru prese una decisione e fece un salto veloce a casa sua. Quando tornò marciò dritto verso l’ufficio e chiuse la porta dietro di sé prima di lasciar cadere sulla scrivania il suo set da shōgi portatile, e quando Kakashi si accorse che non erano altre carte da leggere lo squadrò incuriosito e sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Sai giocare a shōgi, Kakashi-sensei, giusto?» Un cenno d’assenso. «Bene». E Shikamaru iniziò a posizionare i pezzi sulla shōgiban.

«Che stai facendo?»

«Preparo. Ora tu ed io faremo una partita».

«È solo primo pomeriggio. Abbiamo del lavoro da sbrigare», protestò l’Hokage mentre lanciava un’occhiata preoccupata alla pila di carte che attendevano la sua attenzione.

«Hai impiegato tutta la mattina per fare una cosa che solitamente avresti svolto in un’ora», disse il giovane, continuando a mettere i pezzi ai loro posti. «Hai bisogno di una pausa».

«Posso leggere uno dei miei libri…»

Shikamaru non riuscì a trattenersi ed alzò gli occhi al cielo. Quell’uomo l’avrebbe mandato al manicomio, presto o tardi, ne era sicuro. E pensare che era stato lui ad offrirsi come assistente, e tutto per colpa di quello stupido di Naruto.

«Potresti. Ma lo shōgi è più costruttivo, affina la mente».

«Hai mai letto uno degli _Icha Icha_ , Shikamaru-kun? Perché se l’avessi fatto non –»

«Li ho letti. Tutti», lo informò in tono piatto. Ecco un’altra conversazione che avrebbe preferito evitare. Com’era possibile che con Kakashi andasse sempre a finire così? La sua capacità di trascinarlo in territori da cui di solito si teneva lontano era sconcertante. Una vera seccatura. «Quando avevo sedici anni. Volevo capire perché un ninja abile quanto te ne fosse ossessionato».

«E l’hai capito?» chiese l’Hokage, gli occhi sorridenti.

«Penso di sì. Scegli», disse, presentandogli i pugni chiusi.

L’uomo non si prese la briga di ribattere ancora ed ubbidì. Gyokushō. Bene. Shikamaru preferiva essere l’ōshō, era più adatto al suo stile di gioco. Entrambi posizionarono il loro re sulla tavola ed il giovane attese la mossa del suo avversario. Che non venne.

«Sono anni che non gioco a shōgi», spiegò Kakashi, gli occhi piegati in un’espressione a metà tra il nostalgico e il malinconico.

«Ci giocavi con Asuma, vero?»

Il suo sensei gli aveva accennato la cosa forse un paio di volte, quando era un giovane genin, e Shikamaru aveva archiviato l’informazione come non utile. Quando poi Asuma era morto e Kakashi aveva accompagnato lui e i suoi compagni nella loro missione di vendetta, aveva riesumato tutte quelle piccole informazioni che il suo sensei gli aveva dato riguardo al Copia-Ninja e il fatto che i due avessero giocato a shōgi insieme aveva assunto un nuovo significato. Era stato dopo la morte di Kakuzu e Hidan (per quanto questi potesse essere considerato morto, almeno) che Shikamaru si era interessato a Kakashi, al suo passato, alle sue abilità, alla sua relazione con Asuma e Kurenai e sì, anche alla sua passione per _Icha Icha_. Alla fine delle sue ricerche il suo rispetto per lo shinobi era aumentato esponenzialmente e aveva deciso che poteva avere fiducia in Kakashi quanto ne aveva avuta il suo sensei. Era stato strano, per il giovane, capire che al mondo esisteva un adulto all’infuori di suo padre e di Asuma che gli ispirava fiducia e che era disposto a seguire. Era stato strano ma anche bello e in qualche modo era stato un sollievo, soprattutto ora che anche suo padre era morto.

«Sì. Non era molto bravo ma gli piaceva provare», disse Kakashi scuotendo appena il capo, gli occhi piegati in un’espressione contenta.

«No, non era affatto bravo», convenne Shikamaru con un sorriso.

Erano passati quattro anni dalla morte del suo sensei e, sebbene facesse ancora male pensare a lui, ormai non era più come ricevere un kunai dritto nel cuore ogni volta che qualcuno ne parlava. Rivederlo durante la Guerra, dover combattere contro di lui, era stata una delle esperienze peggiori nella breve vita di Shikamaru; ma l’aveva superato, e da un lato l’aveva anche aiutato a far pace con sé stesso, chiudere per sempre quel capitolo pur continuando a serbare nel cuore il ricordo.

«Allora cominciamo?» chiese, scrutando l’Hokage.

«Cominciamo».

* * *

Mezz’ora dopo Shikamaru fissava la shōgiban ad occhi spalancati.

«Ho perso…»

«Mmm. Così sembra», disse Kakashi, il compiacimento (e lo stupore) evidente nei suoi occhi. «Forse non ero così arrugginito come pensavo».

«Non ho mai perso a shōgi», sussurrò Shikamaru, la mente che ripercorreva velocemente tutti i passaggi della partita per capire dove aveva sbagliato, in quale punto esattamente il Rokudaime aveva avuto la partita in pugno. «Tranne che contro mio padre».

«È stato lui ad insegnarmi a giocare». Le parole sommesse di Kakashi attirarono la sua attenzione e sollevò il capo a fissarlo costringendosi a distogliere la mente dal gioco appena concluso. «Shikaku venne da me qualche giorno dopo il funerale di Minato-sensei e in qualità di comandante dei jōnin mi ordinò di presentarmi a casa sua quella sera. Mi aspettavo il plotone d’esecuzione», ridacchiò (e la mano volò a sfiorare distrattamente la clavicola sinistra e una parte di Shikamaru archiviò il gesto nella mente per analizzarlo con calma più avanti), «e invece trovai un manuale alto otto centimetri ed un set di shōgi e l’ordine di imparare le regole entro la sera seguente».

«Tipico di mio padre».

«Già. Da quel giorno ricevetti l’ordine di passare a casa vostra tutti i mercoledì sera, se non mi trovavo in missione. Quelle serate mi hanno aiutato molto… almeno finché sono durate».

Tra i due uomini calò il silenzio, entrambi persi nei propri pensieri, mentre iniziavano a riordinare la shōgiban (e Shikamaru aggiunse anche questa informazione nel suo archivio mnemonico con l’intento di chiedere a sua madre qualcosa su quel periodo).

«So che Asuma ti ha parlato del significato del Re se si paragonano i pezzi dello shōgi al Villaggio», disse ad un tratto Kakashi, la voce bassa, gli occhi grigi distanti. «È un quesito che mi pose Shikaku molti anni fa ed io lo ripetei ad Asuma quando finalmente lo compresi».

Shikamaru si bloccò.

«Forse ti sembrerà strano detto da me, ma sappi che loro sono fieri di te, dell’uomo che stai diventando, quanto lo sono io».

Shikamaru chiuse gli occhi, i volti di suo padre e del suo sensei che gli balenavano nella mente. Faceva male sapere che loro non erano lì per vedere fin dove era arrivato e soprattutto dove stava andando, e una parte di lui voleva dire a Kakashi di chiudere la bocca. Ma la realtà era che quelle parole l’avevano colpito profondamente perché dentro di sé sapeva che erano vere, e sentirle pronunciate così pacatamente era un balsamo per la sua anima.

Perciò sorrise appena e raccolse la shōgiban e il sacchetto con i pezzi e s’alzò.

«Sentimentale. Non ti si addice. Che seccatura», disse con un mezzo sorriso. «E adesso rimettiti a lavorare, la pausa è finita».

«Sissignore».

**Author's Note:**

> Penso che lavorare a stretto contatto come fanno Kakashi e Shikamaru crei inevitabilmente una certa intimità ed amicizia; penso che ci fosse un forte affetto tra Kakashi, Asuma e Kurenai e che Kakashi abbia sofferto molto per la morte di Asuma; penso che Asuma meritasse di più (piango ancora se riguardo/rileggo quella parte della storia, lo confesso); e penso che spesso si sottovaluti l’intelligenza di Kakashi per sottolineare solo le sue capacità di combattente (sono convinta che Shikamaru sia più brillante di Kakashi, ma penso anche che lui sia abbastanza abile da poter battere Shikamaru a shōgi ogni tanto… diciamo un 40:60 per Shikamaru).  
> Detto questo, ci saranno altre partite a shōgi? Oh, sì, decisamente sì. Insomma, Shikamaru è tra i miei personaggi preferiti e penso che lui e Kakashi siano affini sotto molti punti di vista, quindi aspettatevi uno sviluppo nella loro amicizia.


End file.
